


Family Dinners

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hale-Stilinski family, M/M, Mates, Mention of sex, Protective Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Diet, Stilinski Family, Stilinski-Hale Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles is upset that Derek ordered take out for their family dinner - his dad is meant to be on a health kick - but Derek has logic behind his decision.





	Family Dinners

“I wish you would stop encouraging my dad to eat junk food,” Stiles growled, glaring across the kitchen at Derek who was cleaning up the take away containers.

“It’s better for him this way,” Derek said calmly.

“How is it better?” Stiles hissed, struggling to keep his voice low. “He’s meant to be eating healthy.”

“And he is,” Derek pointed out. “He eats healthy for three meals a day six and a half days of the week. Is it really so much to ask that family dinners be something that he’d enjoy?”

“Derek,” Stiles started.

“Stiles, think about it,” Derek said softly, turning to look at his mate. “Would you rather be celibate every day of the week or would you rather I fuck you senseless once a week?”

“The latter,” Stiles confessed without a glimmer of hesitation or shame.  “But that’s not the point.”

“That’s  _exactly_  the point,” Derek argued, his voice calm and level. “If you give someone what they want once a week, they’ll suffer through hell for the rest of the week if they know they’re going to get a reward in the end.”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue but stopped himself; Derek was right.

“Parrish monitors his eating at work and makes sure he eats well throughout the week,” Derek pointed out. “Your dad looks forward to two things: spending time with you and eating something that isn’t rabbit food.”

Stiles bowed his head.

“Any more complaints about family dinner?” Derek asked.

“No, just don’t leave anything here for him to snack on,” Stiles muttered, pouting as he rose from his seat and made his way towards the door.

“Stiles,” Derek called after him.

Stiles turned around and looked at him.

“I love you,” Derek said softly.

Stiles smiled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
